Quando il segno zodiacale ti stufa, cambialo
by Liljn
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. 21 anni. Vergine. Aveva deciso di concedere l'onore di modificare questa ultima verità al suo eterno rivale: Naruto Uzumaki. 20 anni. Dobe. Questa, di verità, era immodificabile. L'unico problema era come concederglielo senza doverlo dire apertamente.


**Quando il segno zodiacale ti stufa, cambialo.**

**._. Il dramma ._.**

_Sasuke Uchiha. 21 anni. Vergine._

_Aveva deciso di concedere l'onore di modificare questa ultima verità al suo eterno rivale: Naruto Uzumaki. 20 anni. Dobe. Questa, di verità, era immodificabile._

_L'unico problema era come concederglielo senza doverlo dire apertamente._

Era iniziato tutto un mese e mezzo prima.

Dopo la guerra, e il reintegro forzoso nelle forze dell'alleanza preceduto da un periodo di carcerazione che preferiva dimenticare, il suo tormento di sempre aveva deciso che si meritavano una giornata rilassante, e lo aveva trascinato alle terme assieme al branco di caproni che si ostinava a chiamare "amici" e a cui si erano aggiunti con diversi gradi di entusiasmo anche i membri dell'ex team Taka. E lì, a poche decine di minuti dal loro arrivo, appena dopo aver preso possesso delle stanze in cui avrebbero dormito e nelle quali erano andati a cambiarsi, si erano imbattuti in qualcosa che la sua mente ancora faticava a ricordare, nella sua spaventosa e "orrorifica" realtà: Kakashi e Sakura che copulavano nella sala privata che avevano affittato per mangiare tutti insieme tra un bagno e l'altro.

Era rimasto talmente disorientato dalla visione, da rimanere fermo come un idiota, con il fusama aperto ancora stretto tra le dita. Ci era voluto Naruto - Naruto! - per farlo riprendere. Gli aveva staccato le dita irrigidite dalla superficie che stava per spaccarsi, e lo aveva tirato indietro, chiudendo silenziosamente la parete scorrevole davanti al suo naso. Poi aveva sospirato grattandosi la nuca, e lo aveva trascinato via, domandandosi se chiedere la cena in camera poteva alzare il prezzo della loro permanenza.

– Ah, e dobbiamo avvisare anche gli altri di non andare là. – aveva aggiunto con una calma a parere di Sasuke mostruosa.

Lo aveva fissato, sconvolto -non che si vedesse dalla sua espressione impenetrabile, ma lo era nell'intimo-, accostarsi ad una delle inservienti e sorridere chiedendole se poteva portargli carta e penna perché doveva lasciare un messaggio ai loro amici. Quella era arrossita tutta e aveva ricambiato il sorriso del dobe come se le avesse chiesto di sposarla, pregandolo di attendere un attimo. Si era allontanata sotto lo sguardo di fuoco di Sasuke, e poi era tornata con un pacco di fogli sufficiente per la ristampa di una enciclopedia in 24 volumi.

Naruto aveva sorriso di nuovo domandandole se era possibile cenare in camera invece che nella sala che avevano riservato senza un sovrapprezzo, e Sasuke avrebbe voluto colpirlo per farlo smettere, prima che la tizia svenisse lì, davanti a loro, costringendoli a prestarle un minimo di soccorso, o almeno a scavalcarla per andare in cerca di un'altra cameriera. Lei aveva detto che non c'erano problemi, anzi, gli aveva detto quasi sbavando -a parere di Sasuke- addosso allo yukata del biondo, se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, "Qualsiasi Altra Cosa" aveva sottolineato, che glielo facesse pure sapere. Sarebbe stato un piacere, per lei, soddisfare ogni suo desiderio, gli aveva ripetuto abbassando la voce, ammiccando come se avesse una trave nell'occhio. E il dobe aveva sorriso di più, e poi aveva riso, e si era chinato verso di lei per mormorarle qualcosa all'orecchio. Si era quindi scostato sotto gli occhi di uno sempre più scandalizzato Sasuke, e l'aveva salutata, per poi prendere un polso del suo compagno e trascinarlo ancora in uno stato catatonico sempre più profondo; di nuovo verso la porta da cui si erano allontanati.

Sasuke lo aveva visto scarabocchiare qualcosa sul foglio, e poi appiccicarlo sul fusama, studiarlo e grugnire, soddisfatto del proprio lavoro.

Fece appena in tempo a leggere "Stasera divertimento privato, ci si vede domani gente! Cena in camera. Buon appetito ^ç^" che venne di nuovo trascinato via in direzione della stanza che condividevano.

Una volta dentro, e ripreso possesso del proprio arto con uno strattone, aveva sibilato un più che caustico – Che significa, dobe.

- Che mangiamo in camera, teme. Mi pare ovvio. Non vorrai mica andare ad interrompere Kaka'-sense' e Sakura-chan, no? Non mi sembra corretto. E poi sarebbe pure crudele … si stavano divertendo così tanto! – scoppiò a ridere, sedendosi sul tatami – Hai sentito quel "Ah! Sì! Ancora!" di Sakura-chan? – si rotolò dalle risate – Oh, Kami … è materiale per prese in giro da qui all'eternità … WUA! Adesso che ci penso, avremmo dovuto sfruttare l'occasione per dare una sbirciatina a Kakashi senza maschera! Moooooo … non ci capiterà mai un'altra occasione simile …

Sasuke era sconvolto, basito, incredulo, scandalizzato … tutti i sinonimi presenti nel dizionario che si potevano riferire ad uno stato d'animo turbato. Naruto non era traumatizzato da quello a cui avevano assistito? Era semplicemente dispiaciuto per non aver guardato la faccia del loro sensei quando ne aveva avuto l'opportunità?!

- Dobe – insisté, andando coscientemente fuori personaggio – Quella. Era. Sakura.

Due pozze limpide e innocenti lo avevano fissato, prima con confusione, poi con vago divertimento misto a … pietà? – Ci sei rimasto male Sasuke-"Sakura-mi-amerà-per-sempre"-teme?

Batté le palpebre, sorpreso. Non gli era neppure passato per il cervello che Sakura aveva dichiarato secoli addietro che lui sarebbe stato per sempre il suo unico grande amore. Non era quello il punto.

- Non è questo il punto! – "Cosa vuoi che me ne freghi di Sakura?" lo pensò ma non lo disse sorprendendo se stesso per primo però per quello che gli uscì poi – Tu sei innamorato di Sakura. – affermò, suonando accusatorio alle sue stesse orecchie.

-Aaah – Naruto dopo il primo attimo di sorpresa, agitò una mano, come a scacciare un pensiero assurdo. – Quello era secoli fa. Abbiamo rotto da un anno, ormai.

- Avet … siete stati insieme?!

- Eh, già … però era come fare sesso con mia sorella, e lo stesso valeva per lei. Alla fine abbiamo deciso che fosse meglio per entrambi considerarci tali. E lei si è messa con Kakashi più o meno … sei mesi fa.

"Fare ses …" Sasuke quasi si strozzò al pensiero di Naruto che "faceva sesso". Non che ci avesse sprecato pensieri prima di quella sera, ma onestamente aveva dato per scontato che il dobe fosse puro e candido come un giglio appena sbocciato. - E a te sta bene così?! –non si riconosceva. Non era da lui istigare una conversazione, e continuare a fare domande assurde. Doveva pensarlo pure Naruto, perché lo stava guardando con perplessità. – Intendo che è praticamente pedofilia quella a cui abbiamo assistito. – gemette interiormente. Non solo "parlava", ora si giustificava pure?

- Stai male, o sei geloso, teme? E poi, pedofilia … andiamo … detto da quello che se ne è andato con un tizio pazzo che voleva il suo c … - non riuscì a finire, che si ritrovò steso per terra, a cercare di respirare sotto le dita determinate del suo migliore amico, che se ne stava seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui con le iridi rosse di sharingan piantate come pugnali nelle sue.

- Per il tuo bene, ti consiglio di non finire la frase. – gli sibilò a due centimetri dalla bocca.

Naruto mosse le mani delicatamente, sfiorando le cosce toniche di Sasuke in una carezza ritmica e rassicurante, come se stesse cercando di acquietare una belva assetata di sangue, e in un certo senso era proprio vero …

- Andiamo, Sas'ke … - rantolò roco continuando a sorridere. Non si sentiva per nulla minacciato da lui. Sapeva perfettamente quale era l'aspetto di un Uchiha in modalità "ti uccido per bene", e al momento Sasuke non corrispondeva agli standard a cui l'aveva abituato. Fece scivolare le mani sulle natiche del ragazzo, ottenendo una pressione maggiore sulla gola, e rise ancora silenziosamente, dato che non aveva abbastanza aria nei polmoni per farlo per davvero. Lasciò scorrere di nuovo le mani sul retro delle cosce del compagno, per lo più scoperte dall'apertura dello yukata e dalle sue carezze "rassicuranti" e aspettò che la presa si allentasse attorno al suo collo. Poi con uno scatto, riafferrò le natiche dell'altro e con un guizzo di reni lo sbatté duramente sul tatami.

Assaporò lo sbuffo con cui i suoi polmoni si svuotarono, e rimase a guardarlo chiudere gli occhi per un attimo e digrignare i denti, poi allungò una mano, disinteressandosi del suo ringhio, e la posò sulla fronte liscia e pallida di Sasuke.

– Non mi sembra tu abbia la febbre. – si tirò su, strusciandosi contro il petto sopra cui era disteso, e posò le labbra sulla fronte fresca. – No. – confermò tirandosi indietro e sorridendo agli occhi spalancati dell'altro. – Non mi pare proprio, anche se forse sei un po' più caldo del solito. – gli poggiò una mano a coppa sulla guancia, e si sistemò meglio su di lui. – Sicuro di non essere geloso, teme?

Le mani di Sasuke, che alla brusca giravolta si erano afferrate istintivamente alla stoffa sui fianchi del biondo, si andarono ad infilare velocemente in mezzo alla zazzera chiara, e iniziarono a tirare con cattiveria, provocando una serie di "ahi! Ahi! Ahi!" molto soddisfacenti anche se intramezzati da risatine sciocche, e il tentativo di staccargli le dita dalla preda morbida così perfetta da torturare. Quasi si sarebbe concesso una risata molto poco adulta, e molto fuori personaggio, se non avesse improvvisamente realizzato la posizione in cui erano lui e il dobe. E il fatto che dimenandosi come un ossesso per sfuggire alla sua presa leva-scalpo, quest'ultimo stava facendo fare al proprio … basso ventre … una conoscenza più intima del necessario col suo, che si stava …

Gli tirò una gomitata nelle costole, e approfittò del movimento istintivo di Naruto per alzarsi.

Non ci poteva credere …

- Dove stai andando? – la voce di Naruto lo raggiunse appena prima di uscire –scappare- dalla stanza.

- A fare un bagno.

- Siamo appena arrivati! E fra poco ci portano la cena.

Lo incenerì con un'occhiata da sopra la spalla, e con la voce più gelida che si ritrovò in gola, gli sibilò: - Mi hai costretto a venire alle terme perché mi potessi rilassare e stare in acqua abbastanza per … che stronzata hai accampato come scusa? "Lavare via la guerra dalla pelle"? E adesso hai la faccia tosta di protestare? Dobe.

- Teme … - sbuffò alzandosi – Vengo con te.

- E ti pare che riuscirei a rilassarmi con un dobe rumoroso che starnazza tutto il tempo?

- E ti pare che io potrei rilassarmi a non poterti tenere d'occhio? – borbottò l'altro.

- Cosa hai detto?

L'occhiata rossiccia che accompagnò questa intimidazione, spinse Naruto a ridere agitando le mani davanti a sé – Niente, niente … mmmh … vado a dire a Kasumi che mangiamo più tardi, così puoi fare le cose con calma.

Sasuke aggrottò le sopracciglia. Una delle piattole con loro si chiamava Kasumi? Non gli pareva di ricordare una zecca con quel nome ai tempi dell'accademia … - Kasumi … quale sarebbe? – si risolse a chiedere alla fine al dobe che ricordava tutti i nomi di tutte le persone più insignificanti.

- Kasumi. – ribatté con tono ovvio. Lo fissò con quello sguardo limpido che aveva anche a dodici anni quando gli parlava di gente di cui a Sasuke non fregava assolutamente nulla. – Kasumi è Kasumi.

- Dobe … - assottigliò gli occhi minaccioso – vuoi davvero che mi faccia una manopola con quei quattro peli che ti ritrovi in testa? – in anni di viaggio col team Taka, non gli era mai passato per l'anticamera del cervello di parlare così tanto con uno solo di loro. Due settimane di stretto contatto con Naruto, e aveva sputato abbastanza parole da riempire un libro.

- Una manopola? Con i pel … TEME! – si portò una mano a proteggere la zazzera bionda facendo mezzo passo indietro.

- Allora dimmi chi cazzo dovrebbe essere questa tizia.

- La cameriera. Quella bella ragazza che ci ha dato la carta prima per scrivere il biglietto per gli altri. Kasumi.

"Bella ragazza", eh?

- La cameriera … - sospirò, incerto se essere divertito o incazzato nero. – E tu ti aspetti davvero che io ricordi il nome di una cazzo di cameriera?! – scelse la seconda opzione. Poi un flashback di quello che era successo in corridoio gli si presentò sulla retina, e prima di accorgersene aggiunse: - Lascia stare. Vieni anche tu.

- Ma avevi detto …

- Volevi venire alle terme, no? E allora usale. La cameriera si può arrangiare e magari guadagnarsi lo stipendio che percepisce invece di perdere tempo.

- Il fatto che tu sei uno stronzo teme, non significa che un essere umano normale non possa essere gentile con una bella ragazza che sta facendo il suo lavoro, facilitandolo.

- Sta' zitto e muoviti, che non abbiamo tutta la notte per fare il bagno. – gli dava enormemente fastidio quel continuo ribadire di quanto bella fosse la … "cosa" informe che aveva sbavato dietro al biondo poco prima.

- Ma che cos'hai? Pensavo che solo le donne avessero il ciclo. Non dirmi che a stare con Orochimaru sei diventato femmina e non me lo hai detto.

Stavano entrando negli spogliatoi dopo aver argomentato per tutto il corridoio suscitando occhiate perplesse e vagamente divertite che puntualmente avevano ignorato.

- Dobe, - disse con tono di voce mortalmente calmo e piatto, che fece insospettire Naruto come non mai e lo spinse a guardarlo con cautela senza rispondere all'insulto con un altro insulto – ci tieni all'escrescenza che ti separa dall'essere associato all'altra metà del genere umano, vero? Allora stai zitto e affogati.

Naruto lo fissò sforzandosi di interpretare cosa stesse blaterando questa volta mentre si spogliava distrattamente. A volte Sasuke aveva un modo di esprimersi che proprio non intendeva di primo acchito.

- Escrescenza? L'altra met … ! – si coprì il pube con sguardo allarmato, ricambiando inorridito lo sguardo impenetrabile di Sasuke, che si stava a sua volta spogliando. – TEME!

- Tanto non lo usi comunque. Non sarebbe una gran perdita. – era convinto che l'affermazione di prima fosse stata un suo fraintendimento. Insomma … era impossibile che "Naruto" facesse sesso. Al massimo aveva … sperimentato. Ecco. Sperimentato con la sua amica nonché cotta di sempre.

- Teme! – lo guardò scandalizzato arrossendo furiosamente, mentre Sasuke si chinava per appoggiare lo yukata in una delle ceste per gli abiti messe a disposizione dei clienti – Vabbé che non lo uso tanto spesso ma ogni tanto … che ti credi?

Mancò l'occhiata incredula di Sasuke di mezzo giro di testa, dato che aveva sentito un rumore sospetto provenire da dietro la porta che li avrebbe condotti alle tanto sospirate terme. Non fece però in tempo a condividere i propri dubbi in proposito con il compagno, perché questi si affrettò a mettere più spazio possibile tra se stesso e quella … persona sconosciuta che aveva scambiato erroneamente per il suo autoproclamato migliore amico.

Di nuovo aprì di scatto una porta, e di nuovo vi rimase aggrappato in stato di shock. Questa volta però, uno dei protagonisti della scena a luci rosse che interruppe ricambiò con una sorpresa quasi pari alla sua il suo sguardo, mentre ancora una volta Naruto interveniva.

- Ah, mi pareva di aver sentito un rumore … La stanza che dovevamo usare è occupata, quindi mangiamo in camera per questa sera. Ci vediamo domani mattina, ragazzi. Scusate il disturbo. Continuate pure. – disse con un sangue freddo che Sasuke non gli avrebbe mai riconosciuto e un sorriso sulle labbra assolutamente privo di imbarazzo alcuno. E poi chiuse anche quella porta. E sospirò, facendo cadere la testa in avanti.

– Aaaaaahhh … a quanto pare è meglio se il bagno lo facciamo in camera, Sas'ke … chissà se mi è rimasta un po' di carta per scrivere un altro cartello?

Sasuke non riusciva a credere di essersi andato ad infilare in un situazione del genere.

Diede un feroce pizzicotto sul fianco a colui che lo aveva trascinato in quella casa degli orrori, per accertarsi di non stare facendo un incubo e perché … beh … era sempre colpa del dobe, giusto? E sibilò - Dobe mi hai portato in un bordello e ti sei dimenticato di dirmelo? – mentre l'altro pigolava dolorante, in ginocchio, davanti a lui.

- Temeeeee … - riprese fiato e lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime trattenute – se fosse un bordello assieme a Juugo non ci sarebbe stato Rock Lee, ti pare? Ci sarebbe stato un bel ragazzo tipo … tipo te, ecco.

Possibile? Ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno gelido, ma dentro la confusione stava cavalcando un'intera mandria di imbarazzo mortale mescolato ad una certa dose di compiacimento. Gli aveva appena detto che lo trovava bello? Davv … NO! Non era quello il punto! Sperò ardentemente che il calore che sentiva sotto la pelle non si fosse concretizzato in un rossore che lo avrebbe costretto ad uccidere seriamente il dobe, e si chinò verso la faccia di Naruto ringhiando il motivo per cui doveva arrabbiarsi. – Mi stai paragonando ad una puttana, dobe?

Si girò per indossare con scatti secchi lo yukata abbandonato pochi secondi prima e riprendere la compostezza e poi se ne andò a passo spedito, senza aspettare la sua risposta.

Il biondo arrossì, sgranando gli occhi – No! Kami no! Ah. – stava arrivando qualcuno. Si alzò velocemente, afferrando lo yukata e annodandoselo in vita in qualche modo e superò Sasuke prendendolo subito dopo per un polso e ritrascinadoselo dietro, diretto ancora una volta nella loro stanza; prima di rendersi conto che forse non era il caso di istigarlo ancora di più alla violenza. Anche se lo aveva fatto per preservarne la privacy e per un altro sacco di buoni motivi che numeravano tra i punti in elenco pure l'evitargli l'imbarazzo di essere trovato mezzo nudo nello spogliatoio quando altri clienti avrebbero ascoltato l'argomento della loro discussione e subito dopo scoperto le attività ricreative poco caste dei loro amici.

Più che altro realizzò il suo errore per via del pugno non troppo delicato che gli forò il fegato non appena varcata la soglia. – Cazzo, Sas'ke … mi hai fatto male … - pigolò con poco fiato in gola. Perché si trovava sempre con qualche livido ogni volta che stava con il teme?

- Oh, sai quanto me ne importa. – ribatté l'altro con tono tutto fuorché dispiaciuto.

- Beh, dovrebbe importarti, teme. – si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento massaggiandosi la parte lesa e lo fissò dal basso con sguardo accusatorio. – Non dovresti trovarci così tanto gusto a fare male al tuo migliore amico.

- E chi sarebbe questo tizio?

- Sas'ke sei divertente quanto un comico muto.

- Si chiama "mimo" dobe. – sospirò. La stanchezza psicologica accumulata lo stava uccidendo. Aveva perso pure la voglia di litigare con Naruto. Si avviò verso la stanza da bagno.

- Dove vai?

– Indovina. Dato che da queste parti è praticamente impossibile muoversi senza provare la tentazione di cavarsi gli occhi e io ci tengo a quelli di Itachi, l'unica opzione è una stanza piccola e solitaria.

Il fusama sbattuto alle sue spalle terminò esaurientemente la conversazione.

Venti minuti dopo, Sasuke con un sospiro appagato si rilassava nell'acqua bollente, gustandosi il silenzio e la mancanza di conigli in calore che tentavano di renderlo cieco.

Sussultò quando la porta si aprì, cinque minuti dopo, e fissò incredulo un dobe biondo entrare disinvoltamente e altrettanto disinvoltamente iniziare a spogliarsi. Nel SUO bagno. Davanti a lui. Come se lo avesse fatto centinaia di volte prima di allora.

- Cosa stai facendo, dobe!

L'altro non si fermò neppure, anzi si tolse i boxer aderenti senza guardarlo – Mi sto spogliando, teme. Non lo vedi?

- E per fare cosa? – chiese con vago allarme per il quale si diede immediatamente dello stupido. Insomma: era Naruto. Non una qualche piattola che stava attentando alla sua virtù per qualche sogno malato. Naruto.

L'altro si mise le mani sui fianchi, gloriosamente inconsapevole dell'effetto destabilizzante che la sua vista stava provocando nel compagno. - Per farmi un bagno. Se aspetto che esci, non riusciremo mai a mangiare ad un'ora decente.

Sasuke aprì la bocca per replicare, ma si ritrovò improvvisamente con il palato asciutto mentre il suo eterno danno si sedeva lentamente davanti a lui, sospirando di piacere, condendogli una prolungata e particolareggiata visione del proprio corpo tonico e allenato.

- Lo sapevo che era una buona idea aspettare che l'acqua si raffreddasse un po' prima di entrare. Mi domando come tu faccia a non essere lesso e color aragosta, teme. Praticamente qui dentro si bolle …

Sasuke non stava ascoltando. … Non che questa fosse una novità, se associata al ciarlare del dobe, ma il motivo questa volta era drammaticamente diverso dal solito.

- Fammi spazio, teme, che questa vasca è piccola per due persone! – per sistemarsi meglio, Naruto appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio dell'altro, e si spinse in avanti sfiorandogli il polpaccio con l'interno della coscia, facendo raggelare letteralmente Sasuke, che si ritrovò a fissare vacuamente il torace dorato del compagno, e a seguire quasi ipnotizzato il sospiro di appagamento che lo mosse, quando Naruto inclinò la testa all'indietro per appoggiarla al bordo della vasca e distese le gambe vicino ai suoi fianchi. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo lungo la pelle così generosamente esposta, su lungo il collo, sfiorando il pomo d'Adamo, per accarezzare ancora una volta i lineamenti più adulti del ragazzo davanti a lui. Quando si rese conto che i suoi occhi si stavano concentrando un po' troppo sulla bocca semichiusa di Naruto, e che lo stava facendo con una intensità che non aveva mai riservato a nessuno se non in battaglia e se non per una questione di vita o di morte, strinse di scatto le labbra e si accorse anche di un altro particolare che prima gli era sfuggito.

Diede una veloce, incredula occhiata verso il basso per poi spostare, indugiandovi, gli occhi per un drammatico secondo in direzione del basso ventre del biondo vagamente visibile attraverso l'acqua solo leggermente saponata,ed infine controllò che l'altro avesse ancora gli occhi chiusi prima di alzarsi di scatto e uscire dalla vasca ancora prima che Naruto spaventato dal movimento improvviso sussultasse e si mettesse per istinto in posizione di allerta.

- Che c'è!? Dove vai? – gli urlò contro guardando Sasuke coprirsi con l'accappatoio fornito dalla direzione voltandogli le spalle.

- Come se potessi fare un bagno rilassante con un bisonte grasso e rumoroso ad occupare tutto il posto. Dobe! – gli disse, sperando mentre si chiudeva la porta del bagno alle spalle che Naruto non si fosse accorto del tono leggermente stridulo con cui era stato sputato fuori l'insulto. Il "TEME! Chi sarebbe grasso?!" urlato rabbiosamente in un tono offeso lo tranquillizzò.

Guardò corrucciato verso il basso, insoddisfatto di se stesso.

Quello stato di allerta e tensione che provava erano rispecchiati perfettamente nell'erezione che spiccava mezzo risvegliata sotto la stoffa pesante dell'accappatoio. Possibile che un dobe nudo e un leggero sfioramento di pelle potessero fare quello che anni di adorazione femminile non avevano mai neppure accennato? L'idea non era per niente tranquillizzante.

Quello era stato l'inizio della fine.

Aveva passato la notte successiva a fare sogni strani pieni di dobe biondi e laghi di lava, inframezzati da incubi spaventosi in cui apriva una serie infinita di porte, trovandoci dietro ognuna tutti quelli che aveva incontrato nel corso degli anni impegnati a fornicare allegramente con qualcuno, e la successiva giornata ad ignorare tutti i protagonisti dei suoi incubi e a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo Naruto con la cameriera. Dopo colazione, infatti, mentre si dirigevano tutti insieme alle sospirate terme in un clima di serena rilassatezza che avrebbe messo di cattivo umore Sasuke anche senza l'aiuto della notte in bianco appena passata, gli si era avvicinata separandolo da loro, gli aveva sussurrato qualcosa all'orecchio che Sasuke non aveva sentito, accarezzandogli il petto con un gesto che invece aveva interpretato benissimo, dovendo supportare da sempre quegli atteggiamenti da gatta morta, e se lo era trascinato via lasciandogli il tempo solo di urlare ridendo una vaga e falsa scusa, accolta dal branco di conigli in calore che chiamava assurdamente "amici" con fischi e incoraggiamenti osceni.

Poi, due notti insonni e altrettante giornate di intontimento imbarazzante dopo, erano tornati a casa. E Sasuke era più stressato di prima.

Decise comunque di considerarlo una specie di … influenza da fieno, e lo ignorò.

Come ignorò il fatto che durante l'allenamento del giorno seguente si fosse ritrovato distratto dall'odore dell'altro durante un serrato corpo a corpo, e particolarmente predisposto all'irrigidimento di muscoli che generalmente non sentivano necessità di farlo quando erano sfiorati casualmente da cosce tornite e calde o mani impugnanti palle di chakra potenzialmente pericolose.

Al terzo risveglio brusco in piena notte per aver avuto un sogno particolareggiato, intenso e soprattutto maledettamente erotico il cui coprotagonista aveva un lieve sentore di ramen e vantava un assoluto entusiasmo a partecipare attivamente alle attività … sportive del sogno stesso, dovette ammettere almeno a se stesso di avere un problema. Incenerì con un'occhiata censuratoria il proprio pene eretto che stava cercando di emanciparsi dalla oppressione del proprio casto e virtuoso padrone etero.

Aveva avuto per la prima volta nella sua esistenza morigerata e concentrata una … beh, per la verità "più di una" erezione al pensiero di un altro essere umano. Maschio. Biondo. Dobe.

E questo esemplare di idiota non stava neppure tentando di ucciderlo. Almeno con mezzi leciti e convenzionali.

Che fosse segno di una ritrovata "normalità"? Fino a quel momento, era stato troppo occupato a inseguire la vendetta per interessarsi al sesso. Forse questo improvviso interesse era semplicemente sinonimo della presa di coscienza del suo corpo che quel capitolo della sua vita era chiuso, ed era ora di passare oltre. Forse il suo corpo gli stava dicendo che doveva concentrarsi sul secondo obbiettivo che si era prefissato da piccolo, anche se pareva si fosse confuso un tantino nell'esaminare la fisiologia dei sessi e l'aspetto biologico della riproduzione umana. Però poteva essere che fosse un po' confuso. In fondo, Naruto era la persona che senza esitazione poteva dichiarare – solo a se stesso, ovviamente – essergli più vicino al mondo. Era possibile che avesse confuso questa vicinanza "spirituale" con quella "carnale" necessaria per procreare.

Fu così che Sasuke decise di dare la possibilità al suo corpo di rendersi conto della differenza tra un maschio dobe e una femmina piatt … fertile.

La popolazione femminile di Konoha passò quindi un meraviglioso periodo da sogno, in cui le varie rappresentanti del target demo-socio-biologico in questione poterono basare i propri sogni utopistici di divenire la prossima Signora Uchiha Sasuke – perché era importante anche sottolineare il fatto che "Sasuke" sarebbe diventato loro – su fatti reali e indubitabilmente probanti e provati.

Uchiha Sasuke stava – era emozionante anche il solo pensarlo – USCENDO con loro.

Dopo essersi ripresa dalla sorpresa, e gustata lo sconvolgimento che il tutto aveva causato in giro per il villaggio, Sakura aspettò altri quindici giorni prima di andare ad indagare sulla questione. Fu così che si presentò all'alba del quindicesimo giorno dall'inizio dell'Apocalisse direttamente alla finestra della cucina di casa Uchiha.

- Dobbiamo parlare. – esordì. E dal tono Sasuke intuì che il suo rifiuto non era contemplato nelle possibilità. Normalmente avrebbe semplicemente ignorato la sua vecchia fiamma. Era implicito nel suo carattere, per prima cosa, e poi lei non rientrava nella lista di possibili fattrici che aveva stilato, dato che era impegnata e apparentemente felice di esserlo. … e poi aveva fatto sesso con Naruto. E a Sasuke questa, per qualche ragione non bene identificata – ma molto bene ignorata appositamente –, pareva la colpa peggiore.

La fece entrare, e la fissò mentre si preparava il tè ignorandolo bellamente. Non si era fatta scrupolo a considerare la sua cucina come propria, ben consapevole del fatto che se aspettava l'ospitalità di Sasuke, sarebbe morta di fame e sete, e forse lui si sarebbe degnato di buttarla fuori casa solo quando avrebbe inciampato sul suo cadavere. O forse avrebbe aspettato che puzzasse, chissà. Con Sas'ke non si poteva mai dire.

Sasuke sopportò. E non se ne andò, cosa che la sorprese un tantino, ammise con se stessa. Con tutti gli anni di inseguimenti e "snobbamenti" da parte del moro, quella era la prima volta che era lei quella attesa. L'idea le dava una sensazione di potere decisamente appagante.

Quando decise che il moro aveva raggiunto il limite della tolleranza, posò con decisione la tazza di tè che aveva appena riempito e annusato, e riprese a parlare con il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei.

- Cosa stai pianificando, Sas'ke?

- … Non capisco cosa intendi.

- Oh, andiamo … questa farsa di uscire con ogni femmina deambulante sopra i diciotto e sotto i trenta.

- Non vedo come questi possano essere fatti tuoi, Sakura.

- Sono fatti miei per due motivi. Il primo è che tu sei mio amico, nonostante quello che tu possa pensare, e questa improvvisa decisione così fuori carattere mi preoccupa alquanto.

Sasuke aspettò invano che lei enunciasse pure il secondo motivo, prima di mandarla a quel paese. Ma lei non lo fece. Chiederle quale fosse sarebbe stato come ammettere di essere curioso, quindi decise di sorvolare e ribattere alla sua … preoccupazione. In fondo, si disse, se doveva ripopolare il clan e abitare nel villaggio di merda, tanto valeva che i suoi figli potessero contare su un medico competente, no?

- Ho solo deciso che è ora di dedicarmi a qualcosa di diverso dalla vendetta. Dovresti esserne felice, mi pare. – "Dopo tutto il fastidio che tu e il dobe mi avete procurato nello strillarlo per anni e anni" completò mentalmente. Si irrigidì alla menzione di Naruto. In quei venti giorni di uscite con diverse ragazze e tentativi di farle piacere ad una certa parte di sé, aveva evitato di pensare al biondo con la stessa determinazione che aveva sempre accompagnato ogni sua decisione. Non che fosse stato molto utile, comunque.

- E hai deciso di farlo perdendo il tuo tempo con tutte le idiote che ti sbavano dietro? – chiese scettica lei.

- Come ho già detto: Non capisco come possa essere affar tuo. O ti stai offrendo come candidata migliore?

La nota acida nella sua voce era solo una sua autosuggestione? Era lei che leggeva cose dove non esistevano perché si accordassero con la propria lettura degli eventi? … Sakura lo fissò pensierosa, riflettendo velocemente. No. Non era l'unica ad aver tratto quelle conclusioni. Ne avevano anche parlato in un meeting di emergenza poco dopo che Naruto aveva riportato a casa Sas'ke. E tutti i loro amici erano giunti a quella stessa conclusione.

- Sasuke. – iniziò, ignorando la domanda per passare direttamente al cuore della questione. – Ti è mai venuto il dubbio che forse la felicità non sta esattamente dove la stai cercando?

Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, e continuò: - Forse dovresti provare a capire chi ti ama davvero prima di andare a rovinarti il fegato con tutte le gonnelle sbavanti delle cinque Nazioni. E non sto parlando di me, cavolo. Per tua informazione, la mia cotta per la tua altezzosa persona è sfumata nell'amicizia molto tempo fa, e io sono più che soddisfatta della cosa e felicemente impegnata con Kakashi. Ma c'è qualcuno invece che continua a vederti come l'incarnazione della perfezione, demoniaca ma sempre perfezione. Che ti difende sempre. Che ti capisce meglio di chiunque altro. – lo vide sgranare leggermente gli occhi. Ci era arrivato, finalmente. Per essere un genio, a volte era un vero idiota. Diede l'ultima stoccata, giusto per essere certa di aver messo tutti i puntini sulle "i". – Che ti inseguirebbe anche all'Inferno, se significasse stare con te e renderti felice.

Sasuke si irrigidì. Non poteva essere che Sakura gli stesse suggerendo quello che gli stava suggerendo. Insomma! Erano uomini. Tutti e due! E lui voleva avere dei figli. … No. Non era esattamente corretto dire che "voleva dei figli", piuttosto voleva avere altra gente attorno che si chiamasse Uchiha. Ma non era quello il problema, adesso. Naruto era etero. Lui era etero.

Il fatto che si fosse eccitato -più di una volta- in sua presenza, che lo avesse sognato immaginandosi immerso in quel calore intossicante che era Naruto, era già stato analizzato e archiviato come "incidente di percorso".

Non avrebbe avuto seguito, una volta che avesse trovato una donna a caso da immaginarsi al posto del dobe.

Il fatto che non la avesse ancora trovata non significava assolutamente nulla. In fondo aveva iniziato a cercarla solo da venti, miseri, giorni. Era stato esposto alla malattia "Uzumaki" per quasi venti, lunghissimi anni. Doveva ristabilirsi. Tutto qui. Una volta che le sue difese immunitarie fossero tornate forti e scattanti, sarebbe riuscito a passare oltre il desiderio di stare in una stanza con Naruto. Nudi, sudati e impegnati in attività appaganti, possibilmente.

- Non so da dove ti venga questa idea originale, Sakura, ma forse ti è sfuggito un piccolo particolare. Noi siamo maschi.

- Il particolare non mi è sfuggito, grazie per la cortesia che mi dimostri ricordandomelo. Ho passato l'adolescenza a immaginare il tuo corpo nudo, e so per certo che quello di Naruto non è il corpo di una donna. – quasi ghignò all'irrigidimento e all'occhiataccia che le lanciò. Sospirò teatralmente – Devo ammettere che è stata una vera e propria sorpresa, al tempo, realizzare che sotto quei vestiti informi c'era un corpo così. E scoprire che lo sapeva usare così bene, poi … - se le occhiate potessero uccidere … le iridi nere che la fissavano con una vaga sfumatura rossa la avrebbero vista morta in quel medesimo istante. E il loro proprietario avrebbe festeggiato ballando sul suo cadavere.

Tornò seria, lasciando lo stuzzicante divertimento di cercare di farsi uccidere a tempi migliori. - Se non fosse per Kakashi, di certo non sarei qui a perorare un'idea così autolesionista come quella di far mettere insieme il mio primo ragazzo e la mia prima cotta. – beh … quasi, insomma. Era così spassoso vedere Sasuke sforzarsi di non ringhiare … - Ok, ok. Insomma … Senti. Tu pensaci, va bene? Volevo solo dire questo. – si alzò pronta ad andarsene. – Per quanto tu possa trovare difficile crederci, io voglio molto bene ad entrambi, e mi fa male pensare che siate infelici, soprattutto adesso che io sono molto felice.

- Tz. Non mi pare che il dobe sia particolarmente infelice. Mi pare anzi che sparga felicità in giro come un dannato coltivatore di mirtilli. – Se fosse stata un'altra persona, e non avesse avuto quel maledetto orgoglio Uchiha a cui attenersi, Sasuke si sarebbe dato un pugno da solo.

Per quanto riguardava Sakura, rimase ferma, con le mani posate sul tavolo, a fissare il profilo rigido del ragazzo davanti a lei, con la netta sensazione che se si fosse girata di scatto avrebbe trovato qualcuno che le avrebbe urlato "Ci sei cascata!". Aveva appena assistito alla prima scena di gelosia nella vita di Sasuke? Decise di non infierire ulteriormente - poiché ci teneva a vedere come sarebbero finite le cose – e di continuare la conversazione invece di andarsene come da programma.

- Intendi dire con la ragazza con cui sta uscendo adesso? Come si chiama? – chiese casualmente risiedendosi con movimento lento e calibrato.

- Kasumi.

Sakura per poco non scoppiò a ridere allo sputo con cui il nome della innocente era uscito dalla bocca del moro. – Ah, sì … Kasumi … e dove l'ha conosciuta?

- Alle terme. Piantala Sakura. So cosa stai cercando di dimostrare.

- Io? – chiese sgranando gli occhi in faccia ad un seccato Uchiha, sforzandosi di apparire il più innocente possibile. – E cosa dovrei voler dimostrare, io? Piuttosto … che aspetto ha questa ragazza?

- E perché dovrebbe interessarti una cosa del genere?

Sorrise. – Tesoro, a me non interessa per nulla. Saprei descriverla perfettamente anche senza averla mai vista.

- Tz. Ha anche qualche preferenza, allora, quel dobe? – incrociò le braccia appoggiandosi allo schienale, rifiutandosi di incontrare ancora quegli occhi verdi maliziosi e compiaciuti.

- Oh, sì che ce l'ha. – gli rispose melliflua lei. Aspettando una reazione che non tardò a venire.

- Immagino sia bionda, formosa e scema quanto lui.

Sakura non batté ciglio. Appoggiò solo il gomito sul tavolo, e poi vi adagiò sopra il mento prima di snocciolare, quasi annoiata: – Capelli neri, occhi neri, snella, non molto formosa, alta. – evitò di ghignare all'occhiata di sbieco che le lanciò. – Ti ricorda qualcuno?

Pazientemente, aspettò che assimilasse per bene l'informazione, poi aggiunse – Non ho mai visto Naruto così depresso come in questi ultimi venti giorni.

- Questo non significa nulla. – considerò lui alla fine, in tono pacato.

Sakura sospirò, alzandosi di nuovo. – Sarà. Ma se significasse invece tutto? Cosa faresti? Sas'ke … sono convinta che quello che tuo fratello vorrebbe per te non sia "felicità per aver conservato la discendenza del clan" ma semplicemente felicità.

- Mi credi omofobo?

- No. Ti credo semplicemente molto cocciuto, e determinato a non deludere tuo fratello.

Mentre stava per oltrepassare la soglia di casa, venne raggiunta da un'altra domanda di Sasuke, che l'aveva seguita. – Perché questo discorso lo fai a me e non a Naruto?

Lei rise. – Oh, a Naruto lo ho già fatto.

- E che cosa ti ha risposto?

Sorrise misteriosa e alzò un dito portandolo poi alle labbra. – Te lo dirò se prenderai la decisione giusta.

Sasuke aveva riflettuto. E aveva continuato pure la sua ricerca dell'utero perfetto.

Ma nessuna delle candidate aveva potuto nulla contro due specchi di cielo che gli si presentavano davanti agli occhi ogni qualvolta che cercava di procedere con la … missione. Almeno, prima della chiacchierata con Sakura, era riuscito ad arrivare ai baci, anche se non ne era rimasto poi così emozionato, a differenza delle sue partner.

Alla fine aveva dovuto arrendersi. E per la precisione lo fece una sera, quando annoiato a morte dal suo ennesimo appuntamento, vide entrare nel ristorante da cui pensava di scappare nel giro di un paio di minuti, un certo biondo, tirato a lucido e con appesa al braccio una … "cosa". Strinse i denti, ignorando le chiacchiere inutili del suo appuntamento – tanto le aveva ignorate per tutta la sera, e lei non pareva neppure essersene accorta -, e si concentrò sulla coppia appena entrata.

Secondo Sakura, Naruto sarebbe dovuto essere depresso e inconsolabile.

A lui non pareva proprio.

Era il solito dobe rumoroso e luminoso.

Lo studiò meditabondo. Non era proprio vero.

C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui.

Sorrideva cortese alla "cosa" al suo fianco, invece che ridere ad alta voce; le scostava la sedia da perfetto gentiluomo invece di sedersi subito senza aspettarla. Parlava a bassa voce, ascoltandola intento e sporgendosi verso di lei disquisendo delle scelte che potevano fare dal menù, invece di strillare a destra e a manca attirando tutti gli sguardi su di lui. Quando il cameriere gli si avvicinò, non saltellò sulla sedia strillando "ramen" come quando uscivano assieme, ma ordinò con tono pacato e espressione cordiale.

… Che stesse male? Che Sakura avesse ragione?

Si accertò che nessuno lo stesse fissando, e poi attivò lo sharingan per un istante. Era dimagrito? Il suo colorito era più pallido del solito? E quella piega strana delle labbra? Non l'aveva mai vista. Sembrava … amara mentre studiava con fare distratto la sua accompagnatrice.

A quel punto, Sasuke spostò l'attenzione sulla ragazza, e quasi sospirò. Sakura aveva ragione.

Non fosse stato per la carnagione un po' più scura e i lineamenti meno definiti dei suoi, avrebbe potuto passare per sua sorella. Quasi gemella.

Quando fu tentato di andare a togliere la mano della ragazza dal polso nudo del "suo" dobe, capì che era inutile continuare a fingere con se stesso.

Uscì dal ristorante dal giardino sul retro, scaricò la tizia – non ricordava il suo nome – davanti a casa sua dopo aver ignorato sia il tentativo di baciarlo che quello di portarlo a letto, e iniziò le ricerche su quello che si apprestava ad affrontare.

Non si era preoccupato più di tanto per il sesso etero, ma immaginava che quello che avrebbero fatto lui e Naruto non sarebbe stata una passeggiata altrettanto "naturale". Perché se il concetto era lo stesso, le premesse non lo erano. E trovarsi a fissare il dobe domandandosi cosa fare e come farlo nel bel mezzo dell'atto, non rientrava nelle opzioni.

Ora, quarantadue giorni e undici ore dopo aver avuto la sua prima "naruzione" – aveva deciso di chiamare così la sua erezione-causa-Naruto -, fissava il campo di addestramento presso il quale aveva appuntamento per un allenamento di gruppo, pronto ad afferrare il demone per le nove code che si ritrovava per farlo suo, e deciso a far sì che il biondo demone in questione non sentisse più la necessità di cercare sostituti alla sua ineguagliabile persona.

In fondo, era tutta colpa sua. Che se ne assumesse la responsabilità. E se la tenesse.

Rimase in disparte ad aspettare, con trepidazione – che non avrebbe mai ammesso – e impazienza l'arrivo di Naruto, che Sakura aveva detto a Sai essere stato trattenuto dall'Hokage con Kakashi.

Sakura lo aveva continuato a fissare insistentemente, mentre gli altri fissavano gli alberi aspettando di esserci tutti prima di iniziare, e lui li ignorava ostentatamente tutti fissando invece Sai.

Sai, la sua copia mal riuscita. Che Sasuke prima di realizzarlo quel mattino aveva solo trovato fastidioso, ma che dopo averlo fatto, aveva deciso che sarebbe stata una buona idea tenere il più lontano possibile dal dobe, data la sua tendenza ad uscire con "cose" che gli assomigliavano.

Quasi ringhiò al pensiero che il biondo potesse accorgersi della vaga somiglianza e facesse una mossa verso di lui, tentato di cogliere la scusa dell'allenamento per liberarsi "per sbaglio" del suo clone sbiadito.

Rinunciò solo perché in quel momento, l'idiota che aveva deciso di fare suo apparve in mezzo al campo con Kakashi.

Si diede quindi una leggera spinta per allontanarsi dall'albero a cui stava appoggiato, e si incamminò deciso verso la coppia.

- Tu. Con me. – disse seccamente, passando loro accanto e incamminandosi verso casa propria.

Non aspettò di vedere se lo avrebbe seguito. Sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Naruto lo rincorreva sempre.

- Ehi teme! Aspettami! Che hai? Dovevamo allenarci!

Sorrise internamente, intimamente sollevato di non essersi sbagliato. – Muoviti, dobe! Non abbiamo tutto il giorno.

- Per fare cosa? Teme!? Mi rispondi? Sas'ke!

Lo ignorò, continuando a camminare con passo spedito mentre Naruto gli saltellava al fianco lamentandosi come un … dobe. Sarebbe stata una giornata interessante.

- Teme … quello era un sorriso? – si voltò a guardare il biondo, che si era fermato in mezzo alla strada e lo fissava come se gli fosse spuntata improvvisamente una seconda testa.

- Non dire idiozie e sbrigati. – riprese la marcia, e sentì Naruto ringhiare dietro di sé e strillare "Teme! Io non dico mai idiozie!" come se fossero stati sui lati opposti di un fiume enorme. Sì. Quello era il vero Naruto.

Rumoroso. Irascibile. Iperconfidente. Distratto. Tenace. Permaloso. Cocciuto. Solare. Infantile. Impaziente.

Usuratonkachi, aggiunse mentalmente quando lo sentì aggrapparsi alla sua maglietta dopo aver rischiato di inciampare.

- Dobe, fai attenzione a dove metti i piedi.

- Sei tu che sei in mezzo ai miei! Se non avessi fatto quella mostruosa espressione di prima io non mi sarei distratto!

- Ah, perché basta un mio sorriso per distrarti, dobe? – quasi sghignazzò quando l'altro arrossì.

"Mio." Terminò soddisfatto il pensiero precedente. Non vedeva l'ora di poterlo marchiare come proprio e farlo sapere al mondo.

Continuò a battibeccare con lui per tutta la strada che li separava da casa.

_Sasuke Uchiha. 21 anni. Vergine._

_Aveva deciso di concedere l'onore di modificare questa ultima verità al suo eterno rivale: Naruto Uzumaki. 20 anni. Dobe. Questa, di verità, era immodificabile._

_L'unico problema era come concederglielo senza doverlo dire apertamente. E poi legarlo a sé in modo che nessuno potesse mai più toccare la sua proprietà._

_… Ma forse non sarebbe stato poi tutto questo gran problema._


End file.
